Popular known type of door hinges feature two hinge leaves both with one side in section hooks alternatively put together to form a center pivoting part jointed by an axle bolt, and these two hinge leaves are respectively secured onto the door frame (architrave) and the door leaf (stile or jamb), so that the door can therefore turn thereon to open or close. Among those hinges some are of the self-closing type which use a returnable spring or hydraulic device. Such hinges are believed not to operate in the way that the present invention operates.